Pools Are For Planning, Not Tanning
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: Logan is planning to tell James he loves him out by the pool at night. James overhears him when he gets back from his date, planning on telling Logan that he loves him. How will they tell each other? Jagan smut. DOMINANT LOGAN. One-shot. Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey! I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment and seriously wanted to read a Jagan, so I made one! Here's to all you DOMINANT LOGAN LOVERS LIKE ME!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the couch in 2J, watching a new documentary on Venus. A pout adorned his face as he sat there, mind preoccupied. The love of his life had gone out, on a date, with a girl.<p>

"Which makes everything harder," he grumbled. He had decided he was going to confess his love for James tonight, but the plan quickly dissipated after James had run into the apartment earlier that day, bragging about how a cute brunette asked him out. The whole time he got ready, spending hours in the bathroom doing his hair, Logan had been laying on his bed, holding back a tantrum. Kendall and Carlos both told him to go for it, since he had told them he was gay and in love with his best friend, after they had found a picture of James taped inside of the book he was reading.

Now, he curled up on the tangerine couch, the voice on the TV starting to sound like the adults in Charlie Brown.

'_I should've gone with Carlos and Kendall_,' he thought. _'"Unicorn Alien Robot" sounds way more interesting than "Mope on the Couch".'_

His phone buzzed and he pulled his feet out from their spot underneath him so he could reach over onto the coffee table and pick up the iPhone.

**_'Remember the plan.'_**

It was Kendall.

He sighed and put the phone down, lounging back on the couch. He thought for a second before flicking off the TV.

"Kendall's right. I just need to plan what to say is all."

He went into his and James's shared room and slipped on his flip flops before grabbing his keys and heading out the door and into the elevator. Upon pressing the lobby button, he waited as he descended, the metal doors sliding open to reveal a deserted lobby. He walked straight out to the pool and sat on a lounger, gazing up at the stars.

"I wonder if James is looking at the stars," he whispered to himself.

Little did he know that James was, in fact, star-gazing, laying in the grass in Palm Woods Park with Jena, the girl that asked him out. He really didn't want to be here. We wanted to be by Logan, having the raven jump into his arms as they watched a scary movie. He wanted a reaction out of the older boy, making sure to brush their arms, letting his gaze linger a little longer over his body. He would wrap an arm around his shoulder and make him blush a bright red. The rest of the time, though, was silent, and awkward because Logan was straighter than a ruler. I mean, he was, right? James looked at his phone, the screensaver a picture of him and his love wrestling in the fountain in Palm Woods Park. He smiled to himself and glanced at the time, 10:26 pm. He needed to get back to the apartment. He wanted to see Logan. His eyes flickered to the space next to him, which was now empty, except for a note in it's place,

**_'Go get him. —Jena'_**

James stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way back to the Palm Woods.

As he stepped into the lobby, his mind raced._ 'How am I gonna tell him? No one even knows I'm gay! What if he hates me? What if he—'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone talking outside by the pool.

"I dont know hie else to tell you, but I love you." The person sighed. "All wrong! God, fucking Kendall. 'Go for it' he says. I'll beat that stupid ass. I don't stand a chance against the chick he's with. He's probably not even gay and here I am, in love with him." James hid behind the bushes to listen to this poor guy. Kendall often told people to live it up. _'I feel for ya,'_ he thought.

"No! Pull it together, Logan! I need to tell him. I don't care I he hates me. He needs to know," Logan took a deep breath, changing his demeanor. "I need you to know, and you can hate me all you want. I love you, James."

James stopped breathing. _'Could he be serious?'_

James stood up and quietly tip-toed up behind the raven, placing a hand on his shoulder Logan jumped and whipped around, eyes wide.

"Jesus, James! Don't scare me like that!"

James looked down. "Sorry."

"I-Its okay. I shouldn't've snapped at you."

James nodded and stared at Logan, watching his pale skin glow under the moonlight. "So," he started. "Why are you out by the pool? Isn't it closed?"

Logan's heart pounded in his chest, mind hoping James hadn't heard him. "I-I was just...practicing our songs! Yep, that's it."

James raised an eyebrow. "Why not in the apartment?"

"It was too stuffy...?"

"Mhmm." James crossed his arms.

Logan cleared his throat. "How was your date?" His heart stung as the words flowed from his lips.

"Okay. We didn't really click," he stated, walking over to the pool and feeling the water. He was struggling the hold back and not jump Logan, although he looked so hot when he was nervous and flustered. "Hey Logie, wanna go swimming?"

Logan shuddered at his nickname, especially coming from James. "But, its closed and that would be against Palm Woods rules."

James sighed and walked up to Logan, fingering the hem of his gray V-neck and tugging it off, exposing the pale chest, adorned with slightly defined muscles. "Live a little, Logan."

James had to turn away from the raven, in fear of him seeing the bulge in the front of his jeans. Suddenly, swimming wasn't such a good idea. James turned back around, Logan being gone. There was a pair of jeans and abandoned sneakers on the ground, along with the shirt James had pulled off of him. His gaze flickered to the pool, which was still, no movement in the water. James was about to give up when he felt warm fingers behind him curl around the hem of his shirt and pull it off gently, ruffling his hair a little.

"Oh, James, I'm sorry!" Logan exclaimed, reaching up and petting down the strands of hair that were sticking up. James laughed and almost turned around, but didn't, still scared Logan would see that he was hard. "It's all good, just get in the pool."

Logan muttered an 'okay' before stepping into the warm water. His mind was in meltdown mode. He was freaking out on the inside because he got to take off James's shirt. He got to see how his shoulder blades protruded from his back as he lifted his arms so Logan could remove his shirt, how his jeans hung low on his hips. He got to tangle his fingers in James's silky locks, and he loved the feel of the satin strands sliding over his fingertips.

Logan's black boxer-briefs clung to his body as he submerged himself in the pool, the water feeling like bathwater. He waded to the corner, everything below his belly button underwater. He thought about the brunette that would be in the pool at any moment and he shuddered, feeling his length harden at the thought of the sexy boy. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat on the edge of the pool, willing his hard-on to go away, in fear that James would see. Logan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees, holding them tightly against his body.

_'He would totally hate me if he knew I was hard just thinking about him,_' Logan thought.

When Logan opened his eyes, James was standing in front of him, washboard abs ripping as he breathed. Logan's eyes widened and imagined his fingers running over that chest, those smooth pecs, the sculpted abdomen, the V of his hips, slipping his hand past the elastic of his boxers...

"Logan?"

Logan shook his head and focused on James, who was giving him a confused look.

"You okay? You zoned out on me for a minute there."

Logan just nodded.

"Well, come on then!" James said, grabbing Logan's wrist and pulling him into the water. James smiled and splashed Logan, who was temporarily blinded, as the chlorinated water stung his eyes. He blinked a couple times, flushing out the liquid before hearing a wet smack and looking around, eyes landing on James, who stood a few feet away from him.

"What?" James asked innocently.

Logan was confused for a moment before his breathing stopped altogether. He looked below the water to see a blurred version of a naked James. His mind registered that the smack from before was James's wet boxers hitting the pavement.

"Like what you see?"

Logan gulped and nodded as James sauntered over to him, reaching for his underwear and slowly slinked them down.

"J-James, what're you doing?"

James smirked. "Skinny dipping. It's fun."

All Logan could do was nod as James pulled off his underwear and tossed it onto the concrete.

James sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of a naked Logan. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and he looked breathtaking as the light reflected off the water, shadows dancing across his face and torso. Logan noticed James checking him out and he struggled to cover himself, making James laugh a little bit, reaching out to move Logan's hands. They both felt the tingle that ran up their spines as their skin collided underwater, Logan looking up into big hazel eyes. This was his chance.

"James..." he whispered. "I love you."

James simply smiled and blushed looking down at the water. "I know."

Logan was astounded. Was he really that obvious?

"I came back from my date, and I heard you talking by the pool. You said, 'I need you to know, and you can hate me all you want. I love you, James.'"

Logan was in panic mode. He was stuck still in his spot, in shock. _'How could I be so fucking stupid? By the god damn pool? I should've stayed in the fucking apartment!'_ But the more he felt James's hand holding his wrist, the more he felt his breath, heard his voice, the harder he got.

James's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Dirty little Logie."

Logan looked up at see a smirking James. "Did I make you hard?" the taller brunette asked innocently.

Logan was in deep shit._ 'No point in denying it now.'_

He nodded and sighed moving away and over to the ladder. "I'm cold," he lied. "I'm getting out."

"But Logie, you're buck ass naked," James said in a baby voice.

Logan felt his length harden at the sound and he exhaled slowly, willing his body to stop. "Let's just hope Bitters has no cameras then."

James sighed as he watched Logan emerge from the blue water, his pert ass sticking out as he climber the ladder out of the pool. His erection was pulsing and he groaned, wanting to grind up against that ass, desperately needing that friction.

Logan covered himself as he slowly made his way over to his abandoned clothes, unable to find his boxers. "Fuck," he muttered, stepping on the drenched fabric that he had abandoned a couple minutes before. He grabbed his jeans and slipped one leg in, deciding to go commando before he felt a hand on his hip. He jumped, turning to see James. Logan whimpered at his throbbing dick when he saw James. The boy's hair was still dry and ruffled, the sandy strands messily roused, droplets of water rolled down his chest and over his washboard abs, leading down to the prize. Logan gasped when he noticed, James was hard too. He looked up into the hazel orbs and James grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their lips together, teeth clashing as Logan furiously kissed back, capturing James's bottom lips between his teeth. He tugged at it, eliciting a moan from the taller boy. Logan's hands made their way to James's waist as James pushed the jeans that were partially on Logan's hips out of the way. James pulled Logan close, the raven gasping as their boners rubbed against each other as James grinded his his hips against Logan's. The taller boy leaned down and nibbled Logan's ear.

"I want you to fuck me hard, Logie. Take me. Shove your hard dick up my ass. Make me scream. I want you," he whispered.

Logan wasted no time in shoving James down, hard on his knees. James looked up into the dark eyes, now black with lust, as he came face to face with Logan's eight inches.

"Suck it," he growled.

James liked the aggressive Logan. He had never seen the timid boy so overpowering, so _DOMINANT_.

James slowly licked the tip of Logan's dick, causing the latter to groan in frustration and thread his fingers in James's soft hair, snapping his hips forward, thrusting into James's hot mouth. He was just lucky James had no gag reflex. James took it like the bitch he was, deep throating Logan as the raven fucked his face, craving the delicious friction he was getting.

Logan was in heaven. A heat was building in the pit of his stomach as James's tongue swirled around his throbbing erection. He was good at this. Logan relished the feel of James's silky locks around his fingers, closing his eyes as he jutted his hips forward. He opened his eyes and looked down, shuddering at the sight of his love bobbing his head between his legs, giving the blowjob of a porn star. Logan tugged on the strands he was fisting and James moaned, vibrations reverberating through Logan's dick as he desperately held on to the edge. James swallowed, his throat constricting around Logan's length, causing Logan to lose his grip and tumble over, shooting his load down James's throat.

"Fuck, James!" he cried, tightening his grip on James's hair.

James took all he had to offer, savoring the taste of his love on his taste buds. He pulled off with a pop and stood tall, pulling Logan in for a deep kiss, the smaller boy slipping his tongue into James's mouth and tasting himself on his plump lips, along with something that was just James. James pulled away and leaned down, nibbling Logan's ear again.

"Fuck me, baby. Make me yours. I need you inside me."

"As you wish," Logan growled, pushing James down onto one of the lounge chairs. He landed in his back as Logan towered over him, painfully hard once again. Logan pressed two fingers against James's lips.

"Suck."

James accepted the digits, swirling his tongue around them, gnawing it them. Logan moaned and yanked his fingers from the boy's mouth and running them down his toned chest, stopping to tweak his nipples, making the taller boy gasp and moan.

"Logan, I need you now."

Logan smirked and moved his fingers to James's entrance, sliding one slick digit past the ring of muscle. James groaned in discomfort, but the pain soon faded to pleasure as Logan added the second digit and began scissoring his fingers, causing James to roll his hips down onto them. The raven curled the appendages and James cried out, Logan hitting his prostate dead-on. Logan smirked and removed his fingers, causing James to whimper at the loss.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" he asked smugly, positioning himself at James's entrance. James nodded. "Just fuck me now, god damn it."

Logan smirked. "As you wish."

He slowly pushed in and moaned loudly as his length was enveloped in James's velvety heat.

"You're so fucking tight," he groaned as he continued to sheath himself. James moaned wantonly as he was stretched. Logan grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist as he wiggled his hips, letting James adjust to the intrusion.

"Move," he whispered breathlessly.

Logan complied by pulling out almost all the way and snapping his hips forward, slamming back into James's willing body ever so roughly.

"Fuck, Logan!" he screamed, gripping the frame of the chair underneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut and succumbed to the pleasure as his hips rolled down to meet Logan's thrusts. His mouth hung open in ecstasy, his body jerking as Logan rammed into him hard and fast.

"Faster!" he yelled, voice cracking as he let out a deep moan when Logan respected his wishes, hitting something deep within him.

"L-Logan! Do that again!"

Logan looked down at his love and grabbed his hips, continuing his aggressive assault on James's prostate. The boy was writhing underneath him and it was more vivid and intense than any of his dreams. This was real. His second high was approaching fast and with James looking so sexy he knew he wouldn't last long.

James was moaning loudly, clinging to the chair for dear life as his body tingled with pleasure. Complete ecstasy flooded his nerves and flowed to his brain, making his vision go hazy as he stared up at Logan. His hair was matted to his head, pale body glistening with perspiration as he panted, sweat running down his chest.

"Logan, I'm so close," he droned out, throwing his head back.

"Me too," Logan replied, grasping James's manhood and stroking him fast. He picked up the pace, thrusting erratically as he came closer and closer to his second orgasm of the night, effectively jacking James off to his first.

"Logan!" James screamed, voice cracking and vision going white as he released all over his chest, Logan's hand milking his high as long as possible, making his body numb from the pleasure. James's muscles clenched around Logan's length, pushing him over the edge for a second time, painting James's insides white. He thrusted shallowly through his climax and listened to James pant heavily.

He pulled out and looked at his love, hair rustled and face flushed.

"I love you, Jamie," he whispered, grabbing his shirt and cleaning James up with it. James smiled and sat up, kissing Logan gently.

"I love you, too."

Logan grabbed all of their clothes and they got dressed, going commando as they located their wet boxers on the pool deck.

The boys made their way silently back into the lobby and upstairs, creeping into apartment 2J only to see Carlos and Kendall sitting on the couch, faces bright red.

"How long were you guys here?" Logan asked, heat creeping up his cheeks.

Kendall bit his cheek. "We got back and you were pacing by the pool."

"Did you watch us?" James wondered.

Carlos shook his head. "We heard you. We were pretty sure you guys woke up the entire Palm Woods."

"Shit," James muttered.

Logan smiled and pulled James close. "I like that you're a screamer," he whispered.

James blushed. "I like that you're an animal when you're horny."

It was Logan's turn to blush. "We just have to figure out what to tell Bitters tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! I love dominant Logan. Every time I read a Jagan its dominant James. It makes me sad. Logan should get more cred. REVIEW PLEASE! I THRIVE ON THOSE!**

**-A **


End file.
